


Ways and Means

by fallenappleinc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Jacob Frye, Blow Jobs, M/M, using sex to get what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenappleinc/pseuds/fallenappleinc
Summary: Jacob Frye is not the usual sort of assassin. But he has skills of his own and he gets the job done.





	Ways and Means

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble while I ponder doing more in-depth fics. Originally submitted to https://gayjacobfrye.tumblr.com

Jacob likes to suck cock. He likes the power of it, the way he can make his partner writhe and squirm. There’s some that would say he’s in the weaker position: on his knees, hair tussled, mouth full, but Jacob doesn’t agree. Just a few moments like this can leave someone desperate to tell you just what you want to know. A slight change in angle, the smallest rumble of a groan around a prick can do more good than sneaking around the rooftops for hours in the dark and in the rain.

Not that he doesn’t enjoy that, but there are times when this is the option he chooses. Especially if the man is attractive, especially if, when his head lolls back, Jacob can see that gorgeous line of his throat, the hard breaths as his target tries to keep control. 

He pulls back, the grip in his hair slipping back, and his hand curls around the stiff cock, stroking spit and pre-cum over the shaft. There’s no harm in enjoying this either, no harm in getting off himself at the same time. This is all him, all his charm and his good looks and that roguish smile, his tongue and his mouth. No one else can take the credit for the shudders running through the man sat in front of him, or the murmurs of pleasure.

He leans in again, tip of his tongue moving slowly from the base, tracing every ridge of the twitching cock, until he reaches the head. He can feel how close the other is, he can see the muscles in his thighs and abdomen twitch as that moment of bliss gets ever closer. He lets his lips drag over the velvet-soft head again, letting them brush over the crown.

“Where’s the key?” 

The man mutters something indistinct, but Jacob’s tongue swipes over him, wet and eager, and that does the trick. His head jerks towards a bookcase. And now Jacob looks, there is a book that looks suspiciously more worn than the others.

He grins, and sits back on his heels, tucking the man’s prick back into his trousers before patting the bulge. 

“Thank you, you’ve been very helpful.” He says, getting to his feet and grabbing the aforesaid book. He opens it up and sure enough, it’s been hollowed out. There’s papers, carefully folded and bearing Starrick’s seal, as well as the complicated looking key the twins have been looking for. He pockets it all, drops the empty book on the floor, and slips out the way he’d come in.


End file.
